


Crawling In The Dark

by Aoi_Kitahara



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dark, F/M, Masochism, Romance, Sadism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Kitahara/pseuds/Aoi_Kitahara
Summary: Aku berkali-kali terjatuh pada pesonanya hingga diperdaya tanpa disadari.Dia adalah penegas kekuasaan yang berdiri dengan kokoh selama milenium.Aku adalah budak yang merangkak di bawah kedua kakinya dengan penuh hormat.Aku dan dia. Dia dan aku.Kontradiksi diantara kami menjulang tinggi bagai pilar api neraka Tartarus.Kebebasan hanyalah angan-angan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halo salam kenal!  
> Aku Aoi dari FFN yang beralih ke Wattpad kemudian mencoba fitur AO3 XD  
> Semoga suka!

Bagaikan sebuah histeria.

Berulang kali adrenalinku dipacu sedemikian rupa. Semestra menjungkir balikkan sukmaku tanpa ampun, kemudian tertawa dari atas ruang hampa.

Napasku sengaja disesaki, memaksaku untuk melihat keseluruhan dalam berbagai persepsi, tentang apa yang diincarnya.

Aku adalah dia.

Dia adalah aku.

Senyuman angkuhnya seolah menelanku di dalam lambung, melumuri tubuhku dengan asam klorida.

Sosoknya yang memudar dalam kegelapan terlihat berdiri tegap, kokoh, dan begitu keras dari punggung. Seakan akan dirinya adalah raja tanpa takhta yang menginjak bumi karna kebesarannya.

Ya, dia adalah penyangga kehidupanku.

Katsuhiko Miyoshi.

* * *

 

**AoiKitahara present**

**Crawling In The Dark**

**Joker Game belongs to Koji Yanagi**

_**Warn: Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Universe, madness!Miyoshi, possesive!Miyoshi, masochist!readers, dark.** _

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil  dalam pembuatan fanfict ini_

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Happy reading!**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

* * *

 

Berapa kali aku dicurangi olehnya?

Sebanyak apa aku melepaskan harga diriku pada seseorang yang berkuasa dengan tangan besi sepertinya?

Hari yang berlalu, bulan yang berlalu, puluhan kalender kertas yang dirobek pun tak menghentikan mimpi burukku.

Mengejar pesonanya bagaikan dipaksa menapaki bara api panas tanpa ujung, kemudian setelahnya aku dipaksa untuk melewati jalan yang penuh jarum dan duri.

Bermain selayaknya seorang kaisar yang mengayunkan tongkat demi menjatuhkan perintah kepada yang dikehendaki.

_Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa dilepas?_

Terkurung dalam jeratannya, menari di lingkaran piringan hitam dengan melodi eksentrik hingga mati, aku adalah bonekanya.

Derap langkahnya terdengar seperti ketukan sang malaikat maut yang bersiap mencabut nyawa siapa pun dengan sabit besar di tangannya.

Tak ada jendela, tak ada jalan keluar, tak ada pintu lain.

**Tak.ada.yang.bisa.dilakukan.**

Decit pintu yang mencicit akibat bergesekan dengan lantai ubin menjadi penanda bahwa ia berdiri di ambang pintu.

Seluruh ruangan terasa menyempit seketika seiring dengan ia yang mulai maju.

"Ada apa, _dear?_ " Suaranya menggema dalam gendang telingaku.

"Oh, lihat luka-luka ini, kau perlu mengganti perbannya dengan yang baru, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tangan dinginnya menyentuh permukaan kulit leherku, terus turun hingga mencapai bahu.

Pertanyaannya penuh dengan distorsi. Ada pesan tersirat yang lucu dan sangat menakutkan disaat bersamaan. Sentuhannya adalah racun hyena, tatapann bagaikan tatapan medusa, ucapannya berasal dari lidah yang telah dilumuri pelumas.

Tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya, aku terlalu mengagung-agungkan sesosoknya hingga tanpa tahu aku sudah berada dalam labirin berpintu di balik bayangnya.

Aku selalu dijerat, ditangkap, ditawan oleh sepasang atensi dari manik anggurnya. Hidup matiku kepunyaannya.

Cintanya adalah kegilaan.

Begitu pula aku.

Aku dan dia punya kesamaan, sama-sama memiliki bibit ketidakwarasan yang telah menjadi tunas.

Dipaksa mencintainya, dipaksa menjilat kakinya, dipaksa menjadi miliknya.

_Lagi-lagi_

_Kenapa aku tak bisa dilepas?_

Aku adalah bidak yang bergerak di atas papan catur hitam putih miliknya. Terus maju tanpa bisa mundur, direcoki dengan bayang-bayang hukum alam, memakan atau dimakan.

Bahkan untuk hal ini, aku tak bisa berhenti untuk terus mengikutinya seperti anak ayam pada induknya.

Dinamakan cinta apa yang membungkus kami?

Hasrat?

Keegoisan?

Kenapa pesonanya begitu membutakan?

Kenapa pula aku yang harus terperangkap dalam jeruji gelap miliknya?

Dan lagi, kenapa aku tak memberontak akan hal ini?

Salju mengubur kewarasan kami, musim semi mencairkannya, musim panas membakarnya, musim gugur merontokkannya.

Siklus yang tak pernah berhenti, bagai balerina yang berputar dihadapan dewan juri. Andai kata aku selalu menolaknya, akankah hal ini hanya menjadi bunga tidur?

"Kau tahu, _dear?_ Melihatmu membuatku semakin mencintaimu." Bisikannya menyahut di telinga kananku, memberi sensasi menyetrum pada sekujur tubuhku.

Bohong.

Cintanya terlalu semu, aku bahkan tak dapat merasakannya.

"Terlebih luka-luka ini, kau tak boleh terlihat sempurna di depan orang lain." Perlahan tangannya mengusap pipiku yang dibalut plester.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu dalam berbagai keadaan." Intonasinya merendah seakan berniat menghanyutkanku.

"Aku milikmu Miyoshi, tolong beri aku luka lagi, jadikan diriku sempurna untuk bersanding denganmu, wahai kau yang kupuja," kataku dengan nada yang semakin mengecil.

Ya, aku terlanjur dihanyutkan olehnya. Kini jiwaku mengalir di hilir sungai, terus menjauh semakin jauh dibawa arus. Berakhir di mana nantinya aku? Di laut lepas kemudian melebur di dasar samudra? Ataukah terdampar pada pasir basah di bibir pantai?

Apapun akhirnya aku tak peduli.

Meskipun harus menelan seratus jarum dalam satu waktu.

Untuk Miyoshi aku rela melakukannya.

"Ah aku ingat, kemarin pria yang berada di depan rumah kita sepertinya terus-terusan memandangmu yang sedang duduk di teras." Jemarinya dengan lihai memainkan rambutku.

"Tebak, tindakan apa yang kulakukan setelah mengetahui itu?"

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk menjawabnya.

"Waktumu habis _dear._ Akan kuberitahu jawaban yang sebenarnya." Tangannya mencengkram kedua sisi pipiku, menekannya dengan kuat.

"Aku membunuhnya, _dear._ Jeritan Odagiri- _san_ terlalu menjijikan, sepertinya kau harus mencoba mendengarnya sekali-kali." Miyoshi tertawa geli mengingatnya.

Tawanya tak waras, penuh dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Hilang akalku saat sentuhannya mulai bergerilya pada setiap inci tubuhku.

Perutku diusap oleh tangan yang baru saja membunuh manusia lain. Namun, lagi-lagi aku begitu menikmatinya, aku sangat sangat mendambakannya.

Pikiranku dibawa memutari rongga kegelapan dirinya, nafsu birahi yang menguar dari pintu dihadapanku inilah yang melemahkan diriku. Sebanyak apapun waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menengoknya, tak akan pernah rampung.

Tangannya yang lain mengelus punggungku, sebelum akhirnya rasa perih memutar di kulit punggung. Aku tak ingat sejak kapan Miyoshi telah menggenggam silet.

"Kau terlalu cantik, maka aku akan menghilangkan kecantikanmu dengan ini." Ia berbisik pelan sambil memelukku.

"Karna aku tak ingin siapapun tertarik padamu, kau adalah bonekaku. Aku adalah pemilikmu."

"Aku adalah kau. Kau adalah aku. Kita satu dan akan terus seperti itu." Ia terus mengulang-ulang kalimat tersebut hingga aku hapal mati.

Bibir bertemu bibir. Dalam hitungan sekejap aku telah kehilangan akal pikiran. Lidahnya yang mengecap di dalam mulutku terasa manis dan pahit secara bersamaan namun memberi candu yang luar biasa.

Bibirku terus ditekan seakan ia memang berniat untuk merobeknya. Perasaan ini bagaikan sebuah obsesi darinya untukku, tak bisa dilepas semudah apapun itu.

Apakah ini sebuah kesalahan?

**-THE END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk akhirnya nanti, silakan imajinasikan masing-masing hehe.
> 
> Sign out
> 
> AoiKitahara


End file.
